


Make You Mine ((On Hiatus))

by Guess_My_Name67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harming Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_My_Name67/pseuds/Guess_My_Name67
Summary: "Sammy!" Dean shouted, looking for his brother, but Sam knew better, because his brother was a demon.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Demon

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, looking for his brother, but Sam knew better, because his brother was a demon. 

Maybe he would've crawled out from his hiding space if Dean was normal. Maybe he wouldn't have to carry this big, demon killing knife with him if his brother was human, but right know, that wasn't gonna happen. He had no clue what Dean would do to him once he was found, but he knew it was gonna be _bad._

After about an hour, Dean finally found Sam. "Hey, Sammy. Did ya miss me?" He had this awful smirk plastered on his face.

Sam stood up and tried to stab his brother. Dean had dodged, of course he did, and grabbed Sam's arm. "Woah, easy tiger." Dean grabbed the knife with his other hand and tossed it.

"Now. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard" Dean stated while dragging the other into a bedroom. 

_Fuck..._ Sam though as he tried to get away. _Fuck..fuck..._ He panicked. "Ah, I see. I guess we'll have to go hard." Dean grinned wickedly as he tossed his brother onto the bed in the room. 

_No...nonononono.._ Sam's body screamed at him to get away, but all he could do was cower in fear. His older brother crawled over him and planted a quick kiss on his younger brother's lips. Sam tried to spit the kiss off and Dean chuckled. He grabbed the youngest and pulled him into an unwanted kiss. As Sam struggled to get away, Dean pulled the others clothes off and admired his body. "Wow, Sammy. You're perfect" He grinned

Sam sat there, completely nude and afraid, as his brother stripped his clothes off. "Dean.." Sam said, sheepishly. "Don't do this"

"But Sammy, I will. And you can't stop me" Dean smiled, now over his brother, completely naked. He pressed a kiss to his brother's lips. 

Sam squirmed as he tried to get away, but then Dean had shoved himself into Sam. Sam teared up. "Dean...stop..." But Dean was already moving inside of his brother.

"What was that Sammy, I didn't hear ya" Dean smiled. 

Sam just sat there while Dean fucked him. He knew he couldn't do anything while this happened, except for pull away, which got him an angry comment. He felt a warm rush inside of him, then a few more quick thrusts before being pulled out of. 

Dean smiled as he watched the sadness on his brothers face turn into anger. He was sure that he had gotten him pregnant, and he wasn't gonna let Sam out of his sights. 


	2. Signs

* * *

Sam was already showing signs of pregnancy about two to three months later. Vomiting and headaches from it was all that was showing. He refused to eat anything because of how much he was vomiting. 

Dean was enjoying watching his younger brother suffer. He walked into Sam's room. "How ya doing, Sammy?" 

Sam stared at Dean. "I'm doing just fine" He mumbled as he laid back on his soft bed. 

"Right. I'm gonna go grab some grub. You stay here. Hear me, Sammy?" 

"Yep." Sam said quietly. He started planning an escape as Dean left the room. 

The youngest Winchester sat up and grabbed some clothes and other important things such as his knife and money. He changed into a flannel and a pair of jeans, hoping Dean wouldn't be back sooner than he needed to be. Then, he was struck by a sudden question. Where would he go? He wasn't sure, so he planned on making it up along the way. Sam grabbed the go-bag and stood in front of his door.

He waited until he was sure the older one was gone, when he left the room. Sam ran over to the front door of the bunker. He slowly opened it, when he was stopped by a smiling Dean. "Where do you think you're going?" 

Sam stood there, trying to make something up. _Shit..._ He thought. "I..uh..was just.."

"Sam, don't lie to me. You were trying to leave weren't you? Of course you were." He smirked 

Sam swallowed hard. He gripped the knife that was in his pocket. The youngest pulled the knife and held it ready. "Sam, you've tried this before. 'S not gonna work" Dean smiled. 

The older Winchester shoved Sam to the ground, careful to not touch him anywhere near his stomach. He stood up, leaving Sam on the ground, and walked over to the bag of food that he had somehow gotten in that short span of time. "You're going to eat, Sam. Can't have you dying." 

Sam had no clue that he was pregnant, at all. He just thought this was a long-lasting stomach bug. Dean tossed a box at Sam. A pregnancy test. "Take the test. Then you can eat." 

The youngest Winchester stood up, box in hand. He followed the instructions he was given and made his way to the bathroom. He did the test and waited around ten minutes for the result. 

Sam vomited at the result. Positive. He stumbled down the stairs in a daze, the other watching him, smirking. "What's the result, Sammy?" 

Sam answered by handing him the test, which had gotten a grand smile from Dean. The youngest stared at him, his eyes full of anger and hate, but also sadness. _How? And why?_ He thought. 

Dean watched the expression change on Sam's face. He walked over to him and planted a kiss on his younger brother's cheek. He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to the table, where the food was laying. "Eat up, Sammy." He said, already digging into his own food. 

Sam picked at the food, eating only half of his burger and a few fries. He glared at Dean angrily and then stared at the floor whenever Dean looked at him. Sam pushed the food towards the center of the table and stood up, planning on going up to his room. His hand was grabbed by Dean, who's eyes were black. "Sit down, Sam." 

A chill ran up the youngest's spine, and he did as he was told. He couldn't do anything besides what Dean told him, he knew, otherwise bad things would happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Another short-ish chapter. I plan on making future chapters longer.


	3. Please Read.

Hi! I don't think I can continue writing this story anymore. I might, but I don't think I can. It's just too hard to come up with a good chapter for this work. For now, it is on hold. Stay safe out there in these times and don't forget to get some rest and drink water.


	4. Discontinued

I am discontinuing this due to the fact that i am having really bad writer's block and i dont feel like i should write this anymore. 

Please stay safe during this pandemic and stay home. 

Love,   
Rich.


	5. possible bring back

Hey! 

I've been thinking about writing more of this because of sudden urge to write. I need ideas, though, and would love to hear your thoughts! 

Commenting is very much appreciated and if this gets enough feedback, I will gladly make a Discord server just for this story! 

Love, 

Guess_My_Name67 

(AKA Rich!)


End file.
